


Vegeta ce n'è uno solo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pre-Gt, giornata al mare che vediamo nei ricordi Pan].Goku riflette sul fatto che di originale c'è solo Vegeta nella sua vita.





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta ce n'è uno solo

 

Son allargò le braccia, un paio di ciuffi neri gli finirono sul viso a causa del vento. Immerse le mani nell’acqua del mare e sentì la guancia pizzicare a causa della nuvola speedy. Vedeva il cielo azzurro incorniciato ai due lati da macchie gialle dovute al posto su cui era sdraiato. La punta della sua amica di sempre gli accarezzò la gamba.

-Non è l’originale … è strano pensarlo ancora visto che sono cresciuto con lei, mi vuole bene. Soltanto che in me c’è ancora quel bambino che urla che la sua vera nuvoletta adorata è esplosa. In fondo non era nemmeno davvero mia, veniva con me solo perché Genio non era più abbastanza puro da usarla- pensò. Chiuse gli occhi.

“Che fai, ti dai all'ozio?” domandò una voce femminile. Il Son socchiuse un occhio e intravide C18. La bionda dimenava le braccia e gridava. Crilin era rosso in volto davanti a lei, con il capo chino.

-Un tempo perdere Crilin mi avrebbe ucciso, ma il mio migliore amico d’infanzia ormai l’ho perso per la quotidianità, perché è invidioso, perché è lontano, perché ora mi vuole più bene di quando litigava con me le prime volte però non ci cerchiamo mai … anche lui non è ‘l’originale’ di quando ero piccolo- rifletté il Son.

“Ti sei ricordato di avere un cervello, ragazzo mio? Hai l’aria meditabonda?” domandò Genio.

-Lui non cambia … o forse sì. Perché sono cambiato io, è cambiato ai miei occhi. Non è più il vecchietto da cui volevo imparare ogni cosa, che mi illudevo fosse più forte di quanto era, che era riuscito a battermi sotto falsa identità. E’ rimasto solo il lato che legge fumetti di quarta categoria e sbava dietro alle ragazze, cosa che io mai capirò. Per me una vecchia, una balena o miss galassia sono la stessa cosa, solo Chichi è speciale. Anche lui non è ‘l’originale’- si disse l’eroe della Terra.

“Alzati Kakaroth, o ti faccio esplodere!” ordinò Vegeta. Uno schizzo d’acqua lo investì facendolo tossire e facendogli sbattere gli occhi. Il principe dei saiyan caricò un’altra onda.

“Tu resti sempre l’unico e originale” disse Goku. Ridacchiò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Tsk, togliti quel sorriso ebete e vieni ad allenarti” sibilò.


	2. Scherzi al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Double-drabble perfetta].  
> Per festeggiare l'estate che arriva ecco la scenetta in cui Trunks e Goten fanno la coda da sirena a Vegeta.

Scherzi al mare

 

“Sarà stupendo!” strillò Videl. Saltellò sul posto, tenendo i pugni stretti, i corti capelli neri le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“E’ solo un lavoro…” sussurrò Gohan. Si alzò gli occhiali e le gote gli si arrossarono.

“Lo sapevo che il mio bambino sarebbe stato il migliore…” annunciò Chichi. Il figlio incrociò le braccia sul tavolinetto nascondendoci il viso. La moglie al suo fianco gli diede una serie di pacche sulle spalle.

“ … c’era chi mi diceva che ero troppo severa…”. La Son alzò di più la voce facendo fischiare le orecchie persino al marito. Goku si voltò, stringendo le labbra. Si alzò dalla stuoia, si allontanò dall’ombrellone e si fermò. Ridacchiò guardando Vegeta addormentato. Non si vedeva più la sua asciugamano, ma nemmeno il suo corpo. Goten e Trunks ridacchiavano finendo con la paletta gli ultimi ritocchi della coda di sabbia da sirena che copriva il bassoventre del principe dei saiyan.

< Urca, ecco qualcosa che valeva il venire qui al mare in una giornata noiosa > pensò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri dalle ciocche grandi tre dita e il vento glieli fece aleggiare intorno al viso. Osservò Pan correre e andò verso la nipotina.


End file.
